Pikmin 15
by OathToOblivion
Summary: When a keyblader without a ship comes across a ship for sale on a bargain, he takes the opportunity. However, when looking over the navigational records, he finds that the ship is in fact the S.S. Dolphin, once commanded by Captain Olimar...
1. Chapter 1: Day 0

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pikmin or any Kingdom Hearts or Star Trek references that may crop up. Those belong to Nintendo and Square Enix/Disney and Paramount Pictures.

This is my first story so be nice. The Kingdom Hearts references come from an OC of mine who is a Keyblader. There aren't enough elements to warrant placing this in the crossover section, though. The Star Trek ones are due to the fact that I use warp drive as the way that all races in my stories go FTL, unless stated otherwise.

Pikmin 1.5 Chapter 1: Day 0

"Sometimes life just isn't fair," sighed the young man as he walked along. "For all the awesomeness that the Keyblade can provide me, without a ship, I'm just sunk."

Perhaps a description would suffice better than a lament. The young man was a 15, almost 16-year-old with black hair and brown eyes. He stood at 5'10" and was holding in a sheath on his back a strangely shaped sword. The sword's hilt was shaped like a heart, while the blade extended forward from the center and ended with a gilded heart on the blunt end above an upside-down crown on the sharp end. On the other end, there was a star shaped pendant attached to the bottom of the hilt.

This was Chronos Hikari, a Keyblade Master of Earth, although that was not his true name. What that name is is another story, though.

"I have to get myself a ship," he mumbled to himself, "lest I wind up stranded on this CO2 breathing world forever." Yes, by a twist of fate, our brave Keyblader had somehow ended up on Planet Hocotate, home to Captain Olimar of Hocotate Shipping.

His first test run in a ship he cobbled together himself launched light-years away from his home. Now stranded, he hoped to find a ship he can use to get back. He was just going to try looking around the bay for a shop, when a seedy man with squinty black eyes (not that you could tell at first look) and flame-red hair appeared in front of him.

The man was 3 feet tall, dressed in a coal black suit and had a sharp pointed beard, along with the signature pointed ears of all Hocotatians. "Hello," he said in what he no doubt thought was a cheerful and trusting voice, although to our hero, it had the opposite effect, "I am Wobser, of the Black Hole Junk Shop. You seem to be searching for a ship, I understand?"

Chronos was instantly on guard; he had only made that statement under his breath half a minute ago, and this man had not been in sight at all.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Are you attempting to sell me one?" he evenly asked while at the same time, reaching back for the Keyblade. "Why yes," Wobser replied, "We have a ship we recently obtained through a...business deal. It's in good condition and has a cruise speed of warp 9.5 for 3 hours."

Chronos started; that WAS a pretty good deal, even if the man had smirked while talking about the business deal. Something like this was too good to be true, though. "What's the catch?" the black-haired warrior asked slowly.

"No catch, just pay 100 pokos and it's yours," the businessman said. "Deal!" Chronos replied. After all, even if this guy was trying to swindle him, he knew enough about engineering to put together a decent enough ship out of a frame.

-4 hours later...-

"Well, this is actually a pretty good ship," he remarked, "It seems that it'll be good enough to get me home. But for some reason the navigational and library computers haven't been wiped as per intragalactic code. These coordinates show the location of a strange planet filled with strange creatures. And the journal in the library shows a whole bunch of species there, including these 'Pikmin' that this Captain Olimar befriended."

Chronos grinned, "Sounds like a place for some real fun! I think I'll go there myself."

And so that is how our brave hero first set course for Planetius Distantes. What new creatures and Pikmin will he discover as he learns the tricks of the trade of commanding a Pikmin battalion? Yes, what will he do?

Pretty nice intro so far, huh? R & R if you like, and I want ideas for the different areas and enemies. I already have the Pikmin types planned out, but I'd like ideas, including whether or not I should use canon areas or create my own.

See ya, OathToOblivion, over and out! Don't forget to check out my Youtube channel at .com/user/OathToOblvion!


	2. Day 1: Exploring the Landing Site

**A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus, but I've finally got the first day planned out so I decided to put this thing together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pikmin series, Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo do. **

Day 1 – Exploring the Landing Site

As the Dolphin entered orbit of the Distant Planet, Chronos began running scans. "Well it seems that the atmosphere is comparable to that of an M-class planet," he mused, "but CO2 levels are abnormally high. I can probably survive for only a few days without a suit on."

With that in mind, he dug through his stuff that he got on Hocotate and found his suit in the back (Picture Olimar's suit in Brawl, but with a green helmet light, gloves and tank). He then noticed that, due to the planet's rotational cycle, he would be landing in an entirely new area, but not far from the canon areas.

"Guess that means more fun for me!" he exclaimed, as the ship landed in a small circular area about the size of the Perplexing Pool's landing site (the big sand filled thing). A bramble gate with some kind of gas exuding from it was directly in front of the ship. To his left was a ledge with two GREEN Pellet Posies on them and to his right was a walled path. He set out into the passageway, but not before analyzing the gas surrounding the gate.

"This gas looks like it's made of some kind of poisonous material," he surmised, "Unfortunately, my suit's air filter can't handle a gas this dense. Better stay away from it for now."

So he walked the path and turned left, then right as it curved, eventually coming to a fork in the path. Directly in front of him was a bramble gate and to his right was an open path. Guess which way he went?

Then as he turned the bend he saw them: Pikmin! Four of them in total, a bright vivid emerald green color, with slits on the sides of their faces and with a tail on each 'min, with a white flower on the end, making them similar to their head stems.

However, the Green Pikmin were extremely agitated at the moment, because a Dwarf (Red) Bulborb was currently attacking their Onion site. They couldn't seem to get enough height to jump on and take it out, either, because this one seemed smarter than others of its kind.

Knowing of the Pikmin's inherent friendly nature to people that don't attack them, Chronos immediately slapped the B button on his suit and whistled over to the Greens (**A/N: For future reference, pi****cture Chronos' whistle sound as that of a human's natural whistle. Also, his throwing speed is halfway in-between Olimar's Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 speeds.)**. They jumped back, looked at him funnily, then ran over to his side. Chronos then picked one up, and tossed it right on top of the Breadbug's weak point: its spine, defeating it instantly.

After he whistled it back, he then took a closer look at the Pikmin. They had white leaves instead of the usual green, and they had a gleam in their eyes that hinted at intelligence. 'I wonder if they're intelligent enough to understand me,' Chronos wondered. So he decided to test that; "Hello," he said, while waving his hand in a "Hi" kind of way. The Pikmin waved back at him, and started babbling something in their musical language. Chronos' universal translator then started acting up: "Who...Hello...this guy...whistle..."

'Huh,' he thought, 'the translator is trying to pick up their language. But it sounds extremely off, even for this hunk of junk. I might have to find linguistic data about this language to get it to work properly.' "Soooooo," he said, "Want to raise your numbers up?" The Pikmin nodded their heads and immediately picked up the Dwarf Bulborb to bring it back to the Onion.

After plucking the 4 resulting seeds, Chronos turned his attention to the object that was sitting next to the Onion. It looked like it had been part of something rectangular, but jagged break lines and rust indicated that it had been broken off of the whole some time ago.

Circuit lines all over it signified that it was some kind of data storage, and a scan indicated that it held topographical and linguistic data. Both were incomplete, but there was more topographical data there, roughly 50%, meaning that another nearby piece would probably contain the rest of the data, but the linguistic data appeared to only be .5% of the whole.

Chronos tried directing his Pikmin onto the object, but it needed 20 Pikmin to left. Remembering that there were two Pellet Posies over by the Dolphin, he went back over there and tossed 4 Pikmin up onto the ledge.

He then came back over to the Onion site, and threw the remaining 4 Pikmin at the two Pellet Posies there. After plucking the 4 Pikmin, he then had all 8 of them start working on breaking down the wall.

Meanwhile, the 4 that he had left on the ledge arrived with their 2 Pellet Posies. He sent them to the wall, waited a few seconds, and then plucked the 4 Pikmin. By then, the Pikmin had gotten the wall half-way down.

The 4 he plucked were added on, and then the wall was finally broken down a few minutes later. Through the gate were two more Pellet Posies as well as a hole in the ground. For the moment, Chronos ignored the hole and plucked the other two Pellet Posies. Adding the last 4 required to his total, he swarmed the Green Pikmin over the data storage and had them haul it back to the Dolphin.

As the data was scanned, it revealed that the linguistic data was actually that of the Pikmin language. The reason that there was a lot of linguistic data needed was because each Pikmin type has their own dialect to the translator. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to take a while?" Chronos asked, while sweatdropping.

Meanwhile the computer was picking up a similar metallic alloy to that of the storage device coming from the hole, but the Sun was beginning to set. "According to Olimar's notes, we'll have to leave for low orbit for the night because of the dangerous nocturnal creatures. Man, what a drag. I bet I could take on the stupid night!"

He likes to grouse a lot, the moron, in case you couldn't tell. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? HUH! HUH!" NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Now where was I…?

Oh, yeah. Anyway, the moron (Excuse me?), er, Chronos, escorted the Pikmin back to the Onion, and then lifted off into the atmosphere.

Chronos decided to record a log of everything he's seen so far. Personally, I think it's a waste of time, but...

"Captain's Log: Stardate 2011.190. I have made it to the Planet of the Pikmin and have discovered a whole new type of Pikmin than what Olimar has discovered: Green Pikmin. These Pikmin seem more intelligent than the Pikmin that Olimar discovered; they seem to understand English. Now I must find linguistic data on their language to fix the translator, as well as decode the topographical data. End recording."

Today's Results:

**Pikmin:**

Green 0- 20

**Data required to reach next area: **50%

**Linguistic Data recovered: **.5%


End file.
